London Getaway
by CrystalN
Summary: Lilly and Sydney are going on an all-summer trip to London. But, what happens when they meet One Direction?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Direction. I am not associated with One Direction, even if I wish I was.**

I was sleeping until my phone started blasting some annoying One Direction song. I already knew it was my best friend Lilly because she had set the song for whenever she called me. I groaned and looked at the time. It was 4 AM. What could she possibly want this early in the morning?

"What?" I said in an uninterested tone.

"Shut up and check your e-mail Syd!" Lilly was squealing with excitement. I sighed and opened up my laptop. As I was waiting for it to start, I heard Lilly giggling.

"I don't see what you're so excited abo-"

"What's there not to be excited about?"

"Lilly, shut up you're going to wake up my parents!" I hissed. After a while, I received an e-mail from my school. I opened it.

_Dear Miss Manera,_

_ Congratulations! This year you have graduated among the top of your peers. As a reward, you and ten others will be traveling to London, England. The trip is all-expense paid. It will last three months. We will leave on June 5. Please respond as soon as possible with your answer and we will send you further information. We hope to see you in London!_

_ Sincerely, Ronald Davis_

_ Principal of Jefferson High_

I picked up my phone again. "Hello?"

"Did you read it?" Lilly was still insanely excited.

"Yeah, but how'd you know I got picked?"

"Duh! You're the smartest kid in school!"

"Whatever, I'm going back to bed."

At a time like this, a lot of people would be ecstatic that they're going to London but it really wasn't that big of a deal. I had been to London thousands of times before. Of course I was still going to go, but I wasn't as excited as Lilly had been. Lilly rarely travels and whenever she does she gets hyper. She was even more hyper this time because it's London and she might finally get to meet One Direction. I was already convinced the Lilly was their biggest fan. Her bedroom is filled with One Direction posters, blankets, pillows, picture frames, and other things.

I quickly typed up an e-mail that said I was going to go on the trip. My parents couldn't care less what I did or where I went for summer vacation. It's one of the reasons why they sent me to an elite boarding school and never came to visit. I clicked send and shut my laptop. I dragged myself back to bed and jumped inside. Then, a thought occurred to me. June 5 was in two days. I'll worry about that later.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Direction. I am not associated with One Direction, even if I wish I was.

I woke up at about 8 the next morning. I stumbled down the stairs and drifted off to the kitchen where breakfast was already prepared. I grabbed a waffle and started eating. My father walked downstairs wearing a formal suit and tie. He looked at me in disgust.

"You still cannot act like a proper lady?" He asked.

"Still can't act as a fatherly figure?" I replied. He strolled to the front door.

"Goodbye"

"Oh by the way, I'm leaving for London tomorrow." I shouted after him.

"Good, maybe you'll learn some manners," he said before shutting the door with a thud. I sighed and continued eating my waffle. My brother Rob decided to destroy the peace next.

"Hey pipsqueak, what's this I hear about London?" he asked.

"I'm going for school." I replied without looking up.

"Ah, the top graduates retreat. I was never smart enough to make it there and yet Mom and Dad still like me better. "He said with a grin.

"Don't you have to be annoying somewhere else?"

"Nope, I'm gonna spend the whole day with my baby sister."

By that point, I finished my waffle and quickly ran upstairs to my room. I locked the door. I then ran to my closet and opened the door. Now where had I put my suitcase again? I walked in and dug around in the corner and found a light pink suitcase. I smiled and pulled it onto my bed. I was going to need to pack a lot of clothes. Luckily, this wasn't an average sized suitcase. It was pretty big. I started stuffing it with all my favorite outfits.

About an hour later, I still wasn't done packing. My suitcase was about halfway full. Since when was it so hard to pack a suitcase? I sighed and picked up my phone. I called Lilly.

"Hey girl hey!"

"Can you come help me pack?" I whined.

"Sure, I'll be over in a few."

I hung up. She was in such a good mood. I honestly couldn't blame her. I was kind of getting pretty excited now too. I loved London and I was excited to get away from my parents. This was the beginning of the best summer ever.

My phone rang again. I smiled to myself as I saw it was from Lilly. For some reason, she refused to use our doorbell. She claimed it was "too main stream". Whatever. I ran down the stairs and opened the door to her. "Hi," I smiled and we ran upstairs to my room. She went straight to my closet and five minutes later she had handfuls of clothes. I picked up a dress she wanted me to wear. It was a tight red dress.

"When am I ever going to wear this?" I asked.

"You never know, you might me a cute boy there," She had a slight smirk on her face.

"Well if I'm going to pack this I might as well pack the matching heels, right?"

"You're going to need more than one suitcase love. Don't you have another one?"

"Yeah, but it's smaller,"

"You mean average sized?"

I laughed "Yes," I then fumbled into my closet and pulled out another light pink suitcase that was slightly smaller than my monster of a suitcase. We spent the next two hours shoving clothes and shoes into my suitcases. We argued about a lot of them, but Lilly usually knew best. When we were done, I made her sit on top of my suitcases while I attempted to zip them shut. We eventually managed.

"These are going to be way too heavy," Lilly said.

"Whatever," I replied.

"You and your carefree ways," she said in a perfect British accent. We both collapsed onto my bed.

"So what time do we leave tomorrow?" I asked.

"We need to be at the airport by six."

"In the morning?"

"Sadly."

No all night movie marathons for me tonight. I had another problem now. I wasn't going to be able to use the car so early in the morning. Lilly was going to have to take me.

"Lil-"

"You don't even need to ask. You can sleep over at my place and I'll take you to the airport," she smiled. We started squealing. Something told me this was going to be the best trip ever.

"Shut up!" Rob yelled.

"Get a life!" I yelled back. He was quiet after that.

"Oh Syd just imagine it! What if we meet One Direction?"

"I'd hide in a corner and hope they don't see me."

"What! You wouldn't want them to talk to you? Or even kiss you?"

"No thanks. I wouldn't want a thousand girls ready with torches and pitchforks ready to kill me."

"You're such an idiot"

"Look who's talking."

"I'm bored"

"Okay?" I turned on the TV hanging proudly on my wall. I didn't even know what was on.

"They're talking about One Direction!" Lilly squealed.

"And so, One Direction is heading back to London for the summer," The woman on the TV said. Lilly was screaming. She got up and started jumping on my bed. I threw a pillow at her face.

"Hey!" She threw it back at me. I got up and knocked her down with a swing of the pillow. We got into a huge pillow fight.

"All right that's enough!" Rob said as he walked into my room. He then proceeded to trip over the suitcases we left on the floor. "Sydney!" he growled. Rob picked up a pillow and threw it at me. I ducked. Soon enough, the pillow fight had started again and we were all throwing pillows at each other.

At about one, we decided to stop. I told Rob I was going to stay at Lilly's and that she was going to be taking me to the airport. "Alright Pipsqueak," he said, "don't get into too much trouble okay?"

"No promises," I smiled and gave him a quick hug. He helped me bring down my suitcases. We shoved them in Lilly's trunk. I hopped into the passenger's side and we drove away.

"Wanna get some lunch?" Lilly asked.

"Sure," I replied. We pulled into our favorite little café. It had outdoor seating so we could watch the people go by. It was where we spent most of our time. We got out food and I was munching a little on my sandwich. I was going to London, but then what? Would I go shopping? What if I did meet a boy? I couldn't possibly keep up a long-distance relationship. I sighed and realized I should just be grateful to be going to London.

"You seem tired, how about we go?" Lilly asked after the awkward silence. I agreed immediately and we went to her place. We walked in the front door and up to her room. I had grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt to sleep in. I changed and jumped onto an air mattress. I laid my head down on the pillow and felt my eyelids get heavier. Soon enough, I was dreaming about the day to come.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wake up!" I heard Lilly shouting.

"Five more minutes." I replied grumpily.

"Okay, you can just miss the plane then."

"WHAT? It's that late?"

"It's four! It takes an hour to get to the airport." At this, I jumped up and ran to the guest bathroom. Luckily, I had left all of my stuff here from the last time I slept over. I quickly brushed my hair and my teeth. I pulled my hair back into a high pony tail. I wasn't even going to bother with makeup considering the fact that I never wear it anyways. I pulled on a pair of shorts and a tank top that Lilly claimed looked fantastic on me. I stole a pair of Lilly's flip flops because I was too lazy to get my own from the car.

When I was finished, I ran into Lilly's room where I found her doing her makeup. "We have no time for that!" She ignored me and applied a bit of lipstick. Who does their makeup when they're going to the airport? She's my best friend; I guess I'll have to deal with her. I ran downstairs to find something to eat, even though I knew there wouldn't be anything.

"We'll get food there." Lilly said as she was walking down the stairs.

"Dunkin Donuts?"

"Sure!" She brought down her suitcases and we threw them in the trunk with mine. I hopped into the passenger's side and she got into the driver's seat. I looked at the time. It was 4:45. I was relieved. We were actually going to be on time. I closed my eyes again hoping to get a quick nap before going to the airport. When I woke up, Lilly was parking the car in one of those airport parking lots.

"This is actually happening Syd," She said as we got our luggage out of the trunk.

"I know. I can't believe it either," I replied as I rolled my luggage to the airport. "Where are we supposed to meet them?" I asked.

Lilly pulled out her iPhone, "Um, it says that representatives from school should be waiting right outside the airport." I glanced around and saw a few teachers standing around. I guess we're the first ones to get here. They waved us over and I smiled.

"Hello girls," said Mr. Crench, who was my history teacher.

"Hi!" Lilly and I said in unison.

"Okay, so here are your tickets. The plane leaves at seven-thirty. The rest of the time is yours," he said.

"Thanks!" I grabbed my ticket and walked into the airport. Lilly was close behind me. We went to check our luggage in. Both of my bags were overweight, but I just put the fine on my credit card to worry about later. I had my carry-on bag slung over my shoulder. We spent the next hour in airport security and had to fill out some forms for flying to another country.

"Thank God that's over with," I said as I twirled my ponytail.

"Let's go hit up Dunkins," Lilly replied. We managed to find a Dunkin Donuts and ordered breakfast. After getting our order, we ate breakfast and walked around the airport with coffee in our hands. We had no idea where our gate was. We soon found out that we had been heading in the wrong direction. I examined a giant map on the wall.

"We should be going the other way," I said to Lilly.

"We have about fifteen minutes," she replied.

"It's not that far, we can probably make it," I was already maneuvering towards the gate. Lilly soon caught up to me.

"You're so fast!" She panted as we continued walking.

"Maybe you're just slow." Lilly rolled her eyes at this. We made it to our gate only to find that our plane was delayed. I sighed. I had rushed for nothing. I sat in a nearby chair.

"Relax, the plane's only ten minutes delayed, we should probably find the rest of the group," Lilly said. I got out of my chair and we walked around for a bit before spotting Tina. Wait, now that I think about it I hate Tina. She was insanely annoying with her squeaky voice and her insane peppiness. Oh well, I guess I have to be nice.

"Hey Tina!" I shouted at her.

"Eep! Sydney! How's your summer been?" She squealed.

"Girls! We're boarding now!" Mr. Crench called to us. We went onto the plane. I realized that we took up the whole first class section. I stole a seat next to Lilly. Tina went to go sit next to Mrs. Silk. Mrs. Silk didn't look too happy about that. Lilly and I were giggling in our seats. I opened my bag and pulled out my iPod. I was ready to listen to my music when the pilot came and said, "Hello, this is your pilot speaking. We ask that you turn off all electronic devices until further notice. We ask that you keep all cellular phones turned off at all times." I turned off my iPod while the stewardess gave us the lecture about what to do in case of an emergency. I tuned her out and stared out the window. We were leaving New York for the rest of the summer. I was actually excited to be going to London.

After a while, I pulled out my iPod again and closed my eyes. I definitely didn't get enough sleep last night. I had a dreamless sleep. I didn't mind. When I woke up, Lilly was asleep. What should I do now? I waved a stewardess over. "Excuse me, do you have Wi-Fi on this plane?"

"Yes we do," she said with a smile, "Would you like anything else?"

"No thanks," I said as I pulled out my laptop. I spent the rest of the plane ride on the internet. At one point, Lilly mumbled something but I couldn't understand her. When we were landing, I put my laptop away and woke up Lilly. We were both fighting to look out the window. London seemed to get even more beautiful every time I saw it. We got up from our seats and were the first ones off the plane. We waited for the rest our group and went off to baggage claim. Lilly and I were ahead of the group. I was staring at my shoes. They were really old, maybe I'll buy some new ones here.

Suddenly I heard Tina squeal, "Oh my God it's One Direction!" I continued walking but Lilly went to get a picture. I glanced up to see where Lilly went. The first person I saw was the blonde; I think his name was Niall. Was he staring at me? He quickly looked away, his face turning red. I think I might have just caught one of the members of One Direction staring at me.


End file.
